Trusting You
by Icy Plutonium
Summary: Heero is out walking one night when he suddenly finds a person in need. shounen ai/yaoi/fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own any of GW. Everybody wishes that they did, including me, but what are ya gonna do?  
  
Category: Romance (fluff 1+2/2+1)  
  
Rating: PG (just to be safe. shounen ai, yaoi)  
  
Trusting You by: Icy Plutonium  
  
Heero Yuy walked down the dirty street, just coming back from a mission. The mission was to destroy an OZ base. The missions are the same, he thought, angrily. He sometimes wondered if the other pilots felt the same way, but he didn't know because they all lived in different houses. While walking into the night air, he thought he heard a whimper of pain coming from a brick building that he just past. Pausing, he turned his head and went into the alleyway where he heard the sound. Looking left and right, Heero finally found a door and quietly opened it; he slipped in.  
  
There was nothing but a metal room on the other side of the door. It was dirty and full of mattresses. The teen figured it was a storage room. Then, another sound of pain echoed through the room and he peaked around a pile of mattresses, seeing four people; three standing and the other one on his knees, clothes torn and body bruised. Heero frowned and took out his handgun, getting it ready to fire when neccesary.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked the victim on the ground, innocently. The three bodies standing snickered and one, Toji, kicked him in the side. The beaten boy whimpered, his violet eyes reflecting pain. "Cuz we want to," Toji smirked, "you would make an excellent whore." The thought made the violet-eyed victim cringe and wrapped his arms around himself protectively, fingering his ripped, black clothing. Meanwhile, the other two, Roy and Josh, looked at their leader, waiting for orders. "What are we going to do with him, Boss?"  
  
Toji thought and snapped his fingers twice. Roy and Josh knew what it meant, 'get ropes'. When they returned with them, Heero watched as they tied the boy up and gagged him. As he observed them knock the boy unconscious, he thought, I can't stand this anymore. "Freeze!" he shouted, pointing his gun at them. The gang turned, not amused. "Who are you?" Toji demanded. Heero did not answer, only fired repeatedly until they were dead. After, he walked over to the unconscious victim and untied him. He saw the bruises and bloodstains that marked his body and for just a moment, he thought he felt himself feeling attracted to this person. The long braid stuck out and he found it quite interesting how this teen could keep it looking beautiful.  
  
The boy then moaned, but stayed asleep. Heero lifted him up and carried him out of the building. There was not that many people out at 11p.m., but the ones who were didn't notice him. Every two minutes, the blue-eyed boy found himself staring at the boy in his arms. He was light and he knew from before that those eyelids right now hid beautiful violet eyes. Why am I in love with a stranger?  
  
When they got to Heero's safehouse, he immediately went upstairs and gently laid the boy on the bed. He stirred, blinking in the sudden light. The boy, still dazed, sat up and asked, "Oww, where am I?"  
  
"Don't move."  
  
The boy jumped and turned to where the voice came from. He was face-to-face with a handsome, blue-eyed teen. "Who are you?"  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted. "My name is Heero. You are at my house. I saved you from those guys. What is your name?" He noticed the boy turn away and then whisper a 'Thank you', then stated his name. "Duo, you are covered in dirt." He ran a finger down the boy's face, who groaned in agony. "Here."  
  
"What are you-? Ahh!" Duo cried out as Heero swept him up in his arms. "Where are you taking me?" His question was answered when they reached the bathroom. He was set down on the vanity and told to undress. As the pilot got the water warm enough and filled the bathtub, Duo got undress, feeling a bit awkward to be doing this in front of a stranger. He let his hair loose and blushed as Heero turned back around.  
  
Heero stared at the long-haired boy for a minute, taking in every detail. He is beautiful and will be more so after he's bathed. He inwardly smirked when he saw Duo's cheeks go red. "Here, get in." And he did. Once Duo was in the water, Heero washed his hair and chuckled at the boy's little moans. After, he rinsed it and got the soap. Duo jerked slightly as his hand touched him and said, grabbing for the soap, "I can do it myself." Heero shook his head and told him that he was injured and could not reach some spots anyway. So, without further delay, he lathered up the soap and rubbed it on his shoulders; Duo relaxed as his shoulders were massaged. Next came his arms, but when the Gundam pilot got to his torso, he jerked away, ignoring Heero's commands to stay still.  
  
"No, I can't." he said. "I've never been...." His voice trailed off. Heero knew what he was saying. "You've never been touched in that manner before?" he asked. The boy blushed and replied that he had never been touched by a person who did not want sex or violence. The pilot understood and asked, "Will you let me be the first to do so?" Duo's eyes went wide and then narrowed.  
  
"How do I know that you won't harm me?"  
  
"I saved you..." Oh yeah, and by the way you are beautiful and I love you.  
  
The teen's look softened and averted his gaze to the ground. "True...but-"  
  
"Listen!"  
  
Duo whimpered as Heero's hand tightly grasped his wrist. "I'm not going to hurt you!" Heero whispered, loosening his grip. "I promise..." He saw the boy's violet eyes sparkle dreamily and took the chance to peck him on the cheek with a kiss. Duo gasped and blushed, then nodded and let his savior bathe the rest of him.  
  
After, he was dressed and given something to eat. It was 1a.m by the time they decided to go to sleep. Heero let Duo sleep in the spare bedroom, which was pretty comfortable.  
  
********  
  
The wind and rain crashed down onto everything it touched, making loud noises that mixed in with the thunder and lightning. The violet-eyed boy laid restless, not able to go to sleep because of the storm. He hated the noise it made; it frightened him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around himself protectively, clutching at the night robe he wore. I wonder if Heero's asleep, he thought, not wanting to disturb him, but could not get to sleep himself. He decided anyway to go to Heero and see what the host was up to.  
  
As he opened the door and walked down the hall, he spotted the other door and quietly turned the knob. Once inside Heero's room, Duo tip-toed to the bed, noticing that no one was in it. "Couldn't sleep?" a voice asked from behind. He whirled around, finding the blue-eyed teen standing behind him.  
  
"Heero! I- uh..."  
  
"Quiet." the pilot ordered and sat down on the bed, now facing the braided boy. His stared at him, his face expressionless. Turning away, he laid in bed. To his surprise, Duo did the same and he turned around.  
  
"Please, Heero...Let me stay with you..."  
  
Heero nodded and the boy let him wrap his arms around him. Instantly, they both fell asleep.  
  
********  
  
The next morning, Heero woke up to find the boy gone. He was not in either bed, or in the house anywhere. He just disappeared. For the first time in his life, he felt sad. But a note was all he needed to see in order to lift his spirits. There was one on the table, it read:  
  
Dear Heero, I appreciate your help in order to regain my strength and I will not forget your kindness. You must not know where I am and I hate myself for leaving, but I do not know if we will meet again. I love you. ~Duo  
  
******** {Two years later...}  
  
The Gundam pilot Heero Yuy walked down the same old dirty street where he had first encountered the braided boy. While walking into the night air, he thought he heard a whimper of pain coming from a brick building that he just past. Pausing, he turned his head and went into the alleyway where he heard the sound, finding this all too familiar. This time he knew where the  
  
door was and opened it quietly; he slipped in.  
  
The metal room contained five people; four standing and the other one on his knees, clothes torn and body bruised. Heero frowned and wondered if it was the same gang that hurt Duo. He took out his handgun, getting it ready to fire.  
  
The victim groaned in pain as the others laughed with satisfation. "Your friend killed Toji and them last time," one gang member, Rian, smirked, "but you won't get away this time."  
  
"Leave him alone."  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Heero stepped out of the shadows, gun pointed at the gang. Showing no mercy, he killed all of them, then turned to the victim, who was half awake. "Duo?" he questioned, kneeling down, noticing the long braid and the violet eyes. The boy looked up, "Heero...?" Just then, darkness came to claim him.  
  
********  
  
When they got to the safehouse, the pilot immediately went upstairs and gently laid the boy on the bed. He stirred, blinking in the sudden light, "Oww."  
  
"Duo, are you alright?"  
  
Duo turned his head and looked at his friend. "I'm okay, Heero. I...aha!" He whimpered as the boy picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, setting him down on the vanity like the last time. This time, however, Duo did not blush or hestitate to undress....  
  
******** {A few days later...}  
  
"Do you have a problem with that gang?" Heero asked as he lain with his lover. Duo shook his head, "No, they just like to toy with me." He grasped Heero's shirt, "But I don't-"  
  
"Okay, you do not have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
  
The pilot wrapped his arms around Duo and asked him, "I thought you did not want anyone touching you like this. What made you change? What's your reason?" They kissed passionately and the violet-eyed boy replied. "Because," he started, "I trust you..."  
  
The End!  
  
Icy: *sniff* I think I'm going to cry.  
  
Duo: Uh oh! Quick! Get the kleenex before she uses us as one of her tissues.  
  
Icy: Hey, not a bad idea.  
  
Duo: Ah! *hides behind Heero* 


End file.
